Chloe Martins
Alyssa Martin (born Alyssa Crocetti; June 7, 1992) is an Italian-American professional wrestler, who competes under the name Chloe Martins, she is currently signed to Online Wrestling Alliance, where she is a two time and current Women's Champion. She is the grand-daughter of Dean Martin. Early Life Martin was born in 1992 to Elena and Dean Martin Jr (born Dean Crocetti) She spent her first few years in America before moving to and growing up in Italy. She began watching wrestling at an early age, and states former WWE Divas, Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas are the reason she got into wrestling. She attened several World Extreme Wrestling and Future Bebo Wrestling and watched Zack Richards among other superstars. Crocetti would later be trained by Richards. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (January 2013 - 2014) Martin recieved with WWE in December 2012, in January 2013 it was reported Martin had signed a contract with WWE and would report to their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) Martin made her debut for FCW at a houseshow on January 17, 2013, using the ring name Dana Martin. Martin, made her television debut in a backstage appearance on the January 28, 2013 episode of FCW TV. She made her in-ring debut against Sofia Cortez, on the March 25, 2013 episode of FCW TV, where she would lose the match. Following her loss, Martin began fueding with Raquel Diaz, both trading wins with one other over the 3 months of the fued, the end would end when Diaz retained her FCW Divas Championship. After being inactive on the roster for a while, Martin returned as a heel and began feuding with Sofia Cortez, where both would trade wins over one other, and Martin gained the final victory to end the feud in September 2013. Martin would then go onto feud with The Diva of Tomorrow, Paige. Where both would trade wins against one another, Paige defeated Martin in the final match to end the feud on January 21, 2014. Several days later on January 27, 2014, it was reported Martin was released from her contract. These reports were later confirmed the same day by Martin. Online Wrestling Alliance (May 2014 - January 2015/ late 2015 - present) First Run Martin announced on her official facebook page, that she had signed with Online Wrestling Alliance. Bertinelli made her OWA debut on July 11, 2014 accepting the open challenge of OWA Women's Champion, Blister. Bertinelli went onto defeat Blister, and won the Womens championship on her debut. A week later, Helena and Jerri Brekke defeated Desiree Riley and Blister in tag team action. She would go onto retain her championship at Stairway To Stardom V by defeating Blister. A month later following OWA being on a hiatus, Bertinelli returned and fought to a no contest with Blister. On the September 5, 2014 episode of Adimantium, Bertinelli defeated Desiree Riley. After the match, Jerri Brekke challneged Bertinelli to a match, which Bertinelli accepted. At Last Rites, Bertinelli took on and yet again defeated Blister extending her undefeated streak to six. On the episode of Adamantium following Last Rites, saw Lucina and Jerri Brekke defeat Bertinelli and Desiree Riley, when Lucina pinned Bertinelli in the Tag Team match. A week later, Lucina pinned Bertinelli once again, in a non title match. At OWA: Borrowed Time, Bertinelli's title reign came to an end when she was defeated by Jerri Brekke. After losing the Championship to Brekke, Bertinelli aimed to get it back, and failed in both matches to get the title back, losing to Brekke on two Adamantium shows on October 31 and November 14, 2014. Bertinelli would later lose another match to rival Blister, only a week after losing to Brekke. At Once Risen, Bertinelli and Lacey McKenzie defeated Jerri Brekke and Blister when Bertinelli pinned Brekke. Two weeks later, Bertinelli was in a losing effort against Brekke and Blister when Blister pinned McKenzie. After the match, Bertinelli turned heel by attacking McKenzie for losing the match. Bertinelli defeated Lucina on Adamantium on December 19, before defeating Lacey McKenzie at Ramifications on December 28, 2014. On January 9, Bertinelli teamed with Jerrki Brekke and defeated Lacey McKenzie and Desiree Riley, before losing to Lacey McKenzie on January 16, 2015. Bertinelli chose not to renew her contract citing unhappiness within the company Return to Online Wrestling Alliance Martin is set to return to the company after getting a contract from the original owner, Angel. She wrestled her first match back, and defeated Rochelle Mode to win the vacant OWA Women's Championship. She would later take on Alishia Focks in a non title match and defeated her in a quick match. Martins would continue to dominate in the Women's division of OWA, retaining her championship several times, and continuing her reign as longst reigning champion Personal Life Alyssa Martin was born on June 7, 1992 to Elena and Dean Martin Jr. She is the only child of her parents. She is best friends with Zack Richards, whom she is also currently dating. She was pregnant in 2010, but lost the child. Interesting Facts *She is the grand-daughter of Dean Martin *She got her ringname from the DC character The Huntress. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Scorpion Cross Lock (Inverted sharpshooter/Double chickenwing combination) **'Brainbuster' *Signature moves **Arm wrench transitioned into multiple short-arm clotheslines **Fisherman suplex **hair-pull toss **Headbutt **Multiple kness lifts to an opponent leaning through the ropes **Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner **Side kick **Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb **Rope hung Boston crab *Nicknames **Undefeated Queen of OWA **Queen of OWA **Best in the World **The Longest Reigning OWA Women's Champion *Managers **Zack Richards *Entrance themes **'"Sky's The Limit"' by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments *OWA Women's Championship (2 time, current) Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Characters